HTV3
HTV3 is a channel of Ho Chi Minh City Television in Vietnam and used to be administered by Tri Viet Media Corporation (TVM Corp. ).HTV3 official websiteTVM Corp official website Originally, HTV3 aired shows for youth audiences. HTV3 always has the copyright from the creator and production of all the shows broadcast. It is broadcast 24 hours a day on VTC, K+, AVG television services in Vietnam. History HTV3 channel was set up in 2004 by Ho Chi Minh City Television with blocks for children. In 2008, the channel was sold to Tri Viet Media Corporation (TVM Corp.). At the end of 2014, TVM was sold to TTN Media and HTV3 became the TTN Media's channel. HTV3 had a private voice actor group for themselves to dub foreign shows (anime, cartoon, television series, movie and other entertainment shows). In 2010, HTV3 had about sixty-three voice actors (including Huyền Chi, Anh Tuấn and Trường Tân). In 2014, many staff members left HTV3 before the channel was sold to TTN Media. As of now, the channel only has about twenty voice actors and a few other staff members. In April 2017, TTN Media was renamed to Purpose Media. In July 1, 2017, HTV3 launched HTV3 - Dreams TV Block On HTV3 Asia television films *''The 101st Proposal'' *''Please Come Back, Soon-ae'' *''Surgeon Bong Dal-hee'' *''My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox'' *''Protect the Boss'' *''Winter Sonata'' *''Tazza: The High Rollers'' *[[Golden Rainbow (TV series)|''Golden Rainbow (TV series)]] *[[Master of Study|''Master of Study]] *''Alone in Love'' *[[My Girl (2005 TV series)|''My Girl (2005 TV series)]] *[[You're Beautiful (TV series)|''You're Beautiful (TV series)]] *''War of Money'' *[[Smile Again (2010 TV series)|''Smile Again (2010 TV series)]] *[[Bad Family (TV series)|''Bad Family (TV series)]] *''Fated to Love You'' *[[H.I.T (TV series)|''H.I.T (TV series)]] *[[I Can Hear Your Voice|''I Can Hear Your Voice]] *[[High Kick!|''High Kick!]] *[[Journey to the West (1986 TV series)|''Journey to the West (1986 TV series)]] *''The Heirs'' *[[All My Love (TV series)|''All My Love (TV series)]] *[[Phantom (TV series)|''Phantom (TV series)]] *''That Winter, the Wind Blows'' *''Painter of the Wind'' *''The Prince Who Turns into a Frog'' *[[Big (TV series)|''Big (TV series)]] *[[Rooftop Prince|''Rooftop Prince]] *''Iljimae'' *[[Lobbyist (TV series)|''Lobbyist (TV series)]] *[[The Fugitive: Plan B|''The Fugitive: Plan Bu]] *''First Wives' Club'' *''Marrying a Millionaire'' *''Yi San'' *''Witch Yoo Hee'' *''1 Litre no Namida'' *''Loving You a Thousand Times'' *''Brilliant Legacy'' *''My Husband's Woman'' *''Lovers in Prague'' *[[Missing You (2013 TV series)|''Missing You (2013 TV series)]] *[[Smile, You|''Smile, You]] *[[The Queen's Classroom (2013 TV series)|''The Queen's Classroom (2013 TV series)]] *[[Goddess of Marriage|''Goddess of Marriage]] *[[The City Hall (TV series)|''The City Hall (TV series)]] *[[Oshin|''Oshin]] *[[Pasta (TV series)|''Pasta (TV series)]] *[[The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince|''The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince]] *[[On Air (TV series)|''On Air (TV series)]] *[[Get Karl! Oh Soo-jung|''Get Karl! Oh Soo-jung]] *[[Style (TV series)|''Style (TV series)]] *[[Dear Heaven|''Dear Heaven]] *[[City Hunter (TV series)|''City Hunter (TV series)]] *[[Smile Again (2006 TV series)|''Smile Again (2006 TV series)]] *''Ballad of Seodong'' *''Oh! My Lady'' *[[Will It Snow for Christmas?|''Will It Snow for Christmas?]] *[[Family's Honor (TV series)|''Family's Honor (TV series)]] *''My Love from the Star'' *''King of Baking, Kim Takgu'' *[[Boys Over Flowers (TV series)|''Boys Over Flowers (TV series)]] *[[It's Okay, That's Love|''It's Okay, That's Love]] *''Amachan'' *''One Well-Raised Daughter'' * ''Boss and Me'' * ''The Journey of Flower'' * Ice and Fire of Youth 2015 * ''My Sunshine'' * ''Best Time'' * Good Time (2015 TV series) * ''Standby'' * ''Thapki Pyaar Ki'' * ''Goodbye Mr. Black'' * ''Please Come Back, Mister'' * [[Love on a Rooftop (South Korean TV series)|''Love on a Rooftop (South Korean TV series)]] * [[You're Only Mine|''You're Only Mine]] * My Mom * Women on the Breadfruit Tree * Destined to Love You * ''The Night Watchman's Journal'' * [[Family (2012 TV series)|''Family (2012 TV series)]] European and American television films *[[The Sparticle Mystery|''The Sparticle Mystery]] *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Elephant Princess'' *''The Evilyardigans'' *''Dead Gorgeous'' *[[Spellbinder (TV series)|''Spellbinder (TV series)]] *[[Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord|''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord]] *''Mortified'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Stupidyardigans'' *''Thunderstone'' Movies *''Anastasia'' *''Avatar'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Big Momma's House'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Dolittle 3'' *''Three Stars'' *''Elektra'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''X-Men'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Step Up'' *''International Super Spy: Beyond Secret'' *''Feli & Raffina'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''King Kong'' *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' *''The Devil Wears Prada'' *''The Boo Crew Movie'' *''Reign of Fire'' *[[Twilight (2008 film)|''Twilight (film)]] *[[Alvin and the chipmunks (film)|''Alvin and the chipmunks]] *''Ice Age'' *''The Italian Job'' *''2012'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Shoebox Zoo'' *[[Horton Hears a Who! (film)|''Horton Hears a Who!]] *[[Aliens in the Attic|''Aliens in the Attic]] *''The Polar Express'' *''Rio'' *''Garfield'' *''Horton Hears a Who'' *''The Tale of Despereaux'' *''Open Season'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord'' *''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' *''You, Me and Dupree'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet'''' : 12/7/2012'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights'': 6/21/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds'':12/14/2012 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth'': 12/21/2012 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen'': 6/28/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe'': 12/28/2012 *''Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King'': 3/1/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves'': 3/8/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom'': 3/15/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters'': 3/22/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey'': 3/29/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'': 9/13/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld'': 9/20/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend'': 9/27/2013 *''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer'': 9/6/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King'': 6/7/2013 *''Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels'': 6/14/2013 *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'': 1/30/2015 *''Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'': 2/6/2015 *''Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'': 2/13/2015 *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie'': 2/20/2015 *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds'': 2/27/2015 *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire'': 3/6/2015 *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower'': 3/13/2015 *''Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison'': 3/20/2015 *''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie'': 3/27/2015 *''Balto'''' (5/8/2016)'' *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'''' (5/12/2016)'' *''Balto III: Wings of Change'''' (5/19/2016)'' *''Despicable Me'''' (5/26/2016)'' *''Despicable Me 2'''' (6/5/2016)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'''' (6/12/2016)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (6/19/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (6/26/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (7/3/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (7/10/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (7/17/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (7/24/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (7/31/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (8/7/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (8/14/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (8/21/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (8/28/2016)'' *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (9/4/2016)'' *''ParaNorman (10/31/2016)'' *''The Time Bombed Skyscraper (11/20/2016)'' *''The Fourteenth Target (11/27/2016)'' *''The Last Wizard of the Century (12/4/2016)'' *''Captured in Her Eyes (12/11/2016)'' *''Countdown to Heaven (12/18/2016)'' * The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000 film) (12/25/2016) *''The Phantom of Baker Street (1/1/2017)'' *''Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (1/8/2017)'' *''Magician of the Silver Sky (1/15/2017)'' *''Strategy Above the Depths (1/22/2017)'' *''The Private Eyes' Requiem (2/5/2017)'' *''Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (2/12/2017)'' *''Full Score of Fear (2/19/2017)'' *''The Raven Chaser (2/26/2017)'' *''The Lost Ship In The Sky (3/5/2017)'' *''Quarter of Silence (3/12/2017)'' *''The Eleventh Striker (3/19/2017)'' *''Private Eye in the Distant Sea (3/26/2017)'' *''Dimensional Sniper (4/2/2017)'' *''Sunflowers of Inferno (4/9/2017)'' Anime and cartoons *''Absolute Boy'' *''Abu the Little Dinosaur'' *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' *''Azumanga Daioh'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Barbie'' *''Ben 10'' *''Boys Over Flowers'' *''Bubu Chacha'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Cậu bé tuyết'' *''Daigunder'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Doraemon'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Kai'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King'' *''Kobato.'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lovely Complex'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Neighborhood Story'' *''One Piece'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''Paddle Pop'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Pokémon'' *''Princess Ori'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' *''Sailor Moon'' * Sailor Moon Crystal *''Samurai 7'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Super Wings'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Legend of Nezha'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Snow Queen'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Tiểu Bao Thanh Thiên'' *''Tobot'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''What's New, Angels?'' *''Winx Club'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Other blocks *''3rd & Bird'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Dad! Where Are We Going?'' *''Running Man'' *''Hi5'' *''PythagoraSwitch'' On HTV3 - DreamsTV Television series * Love & Life & Lie * ''Love O2O'' * Reply 1994 * ''Little House on the Prairie'' * WITS Academy * Supah Ninjas * Hunter Street * I Am Frankie * [[School of Rock (TV series)| School of Rock'']]'' * The Stupidyardigans * Knight Squad * The Troop Movies * Nobita and the Island of Miracles (12/24/2017) * Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (12/31/2017) * New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five (1/7/2018) * Nobita's Space Heroes (1/14/2018) * Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (7/15/2018) * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (7/22/2018) * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (7/29/2018) * Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (8/5/2018) * Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (White Version) (8/12/2018) * Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice(8/19/2018) * Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (8/26/2018) * Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (9/2/2018) * Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (9/9/2018) * Minions (10/20/2018) * Jurassic Park 3 (10/27/2018) * Jurassic World (11/03/2018) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (11/10/2018) * Home (11/17/2018) * Bean (film) (11/24/2018) * The Secret Life of Pets (4/27/2019) * Stand by Me Doraemon (7/20/2019) * Napping Princess (7/27/2019) * Abulele (2015) (8/17/2019) * Making Family (8/24/2019) Anime & cartoons * Doraemon * Detective Conan * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Bobby & Bill * Shelldon * ChronoKids * Robot Arpo * Mini Ninjas * Jungle survival maru's adventure * Feli & Raffina: The Series * Lolirock * Kuroko's Basketball * Peppa Pig * Pinkfong * T-Pang rescue * I'm Mongni * ''Extreme Football'' * Mr. Wheeler & Friends * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Q Pootle 5 * Agi Bagi * Alien Family Jolly Polly * Captain Tsubasa (2018) * Badanamu * The Amingo Show * Insectibles * Pororo the Little Penguin Other blocks * ''Groom My Room'' * The Wiggles * [[Asia's Got Talent (season 2)|''Asia's Got Talent (season 2)]] * [[Asia's Got Talent (season 3)|''Asia's Got Talent (season 3)]] * Dr. Dog * Yummy * ''Haha Hihi'' * ''Little Big Shots'' * ''Kids Baking Championship'' * ''Must Try Asia'' * [[Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma|''Food Wars!]] * [[Smart Kids|''Smart Kids]] References External links *HTV3 Category:Vietnamese television networks Category:Children's television networks